Trapped
by RocketRanger
Summary: Pisces Aphrodite is the vessel of goddess Aphrodite, 4 years before the events of the original series. Rated M because the story involves suggestive themes. It's the goddess of love, for crying out loud.
1. Chapter 1

Another bottle was empty. The final two pills were a technical overdose, but the demand was too great. He did this often, however. This was only a light day. There were days when he was unable to even stand. Those were days when his problem was unbearable and debilitating. He was known to isolate himself away in his temple, so it was not known whenever he was painfully bedridden for a couple of days at a time. He sat on the edge of the bed, uncomfortable with the idea of having to lie down again. He only tossed the empty plastic bottle across the room when a sharp pain took his lower abdomen. The sensation traveled lower, and he know it was one of those days.

He held still, and braced himself for the hot flash. The tingle in the back of his head grew stronger, and he desperately fought the impulse within him. His hands clenched the linen, but not without tremble. A cold spell swept over him, and he shivered in his struggle to stay conscious. His cosmo rose, but he did his best to lower it. He did not want the rest of Sanctuary to wonder about a surge of cosmo in his temple. If that happened, he would be found out, and he didn't want to think of what would happen. Sweat trickled off his frustrated self.

The feeling diminished, and he was finally left with a throbbing headache. Unwilling to nap for a third time in the day, he stood up rather weakly. Once adjusted, he was ready to occupy his idle time to get his mind off the pain. He put on his overalls and gathered some tools, then made his way to his garden outside of the temple. Someone waited at the garden's gate, someone with a sharp haircut. The saint gulped and approached anyway. Whatever his visitor could do couldn't possibly be as bad as the pain he had all day.

"How sad a time must it be if the Pisces saint neglects his garden?"

"You want to talk to me about something, Deathmask?" Something tingled in the back of his mind when he spoke.

The cancer saint simply looked up and down over the gold saint. "No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I need permission to stand where I please?"

"Now is not the time for permission of any kind. Get out of my way." Aphrodite pushed ahead, but his peer resisted.

"Whoa, slow down! What's the rush? You seem to forget who you're talking to." Their eyes connected. The cancer saint carried calm, but challenged attitude in his expression. The Pisces saint only scowled with anger. They stared for a minute before Deathmask broke the standoff. His hands playfully stroked the saint's chin. "You should smile more often. Frowns do no good for your girlish face." With a chortle, the cancer saint walked off. Aphrodite seethed while his eyes followed his peer's movement. He rubbed off the cancer germs from his chin, and continued into his garden.

Deathmask was right. The garden had fallen to neglect. Pruning was the first order of business. The Pisces saint lost his thoughts as he worked the first bush. He found himself on the third bush when he noticed relief in his head. It was a steady beat inside, but not painful. He took a deep breath and decided to take a break and enjoy his moment of solace. Once seated on a park bench, he reclined. The sky was a beautiful blue now, with the sun still high and just outside his view. Although it was summer, there was no issue of heat at this altitude. He couldn't remember the last time he spent this sort of time in his garden. It was that illness that kept him in bed for the past week. His eyes narrowed upon recollection of that recent experience that was so unpleasant. He looked downwards, catching sight of his pale forearms. Looking over his hands, he figured that it was no good if he kept indoors so much. Worse was that his hands looked more delicate than he remembered. He turned over his right hand, and returned to look at his palm when he noticed a peculiarity. His fingernails were suddenly too long! How long ago had he cut them? Surely within the fortnight, he recalled. Yet these fingernails were much too long for a simple case of neglect. He shook his head and figured to just cut them right now. One of the pruning tools seemed appropriate. He only picked it up when he paused at another oddity; His thoughts.

This whole time, his thoughts were in the voice of a woman. He uttered from his voice box to check his voice, and it was indeed his own. Why did his mental voice not match his actual voice? Why a woman? He shook his head and tried to think in his own voice. There was no reason this should have been hard, yet it was. How long had this been going on? Days? Weeks? Months? Only now was he conscious of this mental peculiarity? He uttered voice again. No, that wasn't his voice! He tried again. It was the same! Where did his voice go? How could he sound like a girl? He quickly stood up. Maybe it was the painkiller. He had switched brands with the previous bottle. No, he couldn't waste his only time of relief on imagining new problems. He came out to his garden to care for it, and that's what took his mind off problems in the first place.

The sun hung low in the sky at the same time the dosage wore off. Nearly complete with the work, Aphrodite decided to call it a day. Perhaps he should have spent time obtaining a new supply of painkiller. He sucked a fingertip that had been pricked an hour earlier. It hadn't closed, because of the side effect of aspirin. Small cuts were tolerable in this condition, but to engage in combat would carry extra liability. It was one matter he did not have to consider since he was the least dispatched saint. The pope charged the Pisces to remain at Sanctuary the most, even more so than the Capricorn. Aphrodite gathered the tools then suddenly dropped them. The fingernails were long again. He shook his head and cut them again. Maybe it was his cosmo reacting to the aspirin and the small cut. He put off the speculation as it was, since it was a waste of time to contemplate such things.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" The gold saint's cold gaze weakened to express surprise. The question was icy, even if sincere, and it cut at the Pisces saint. His eyes narrowed to their typical posture. "You do not belong in the Pisces temple."

"Camus, it's me."

"Who?"

"Aphrodite!"

"Aphrodite? Impossible! You have a sick sense of humor, madam. Leave before I am forced to remove you from this temple."

"Camus! You don't recognize me?" He nearly grabbed his neighbor's shoulders, but held back for fear of what the Aquarius saint could do in retaliation.

"No, I do not recall a blonde girl in Sanctuary."

"I'm not a girl, damn it!" The anger produced a look in his eyes that the Aquarius saint did remember. This caused Camus to jump back in surprise.

"Aphrodite? Is that you?"

"That's what I've been telling you! Is that what happens when you go to Siberia, you suddenly forget your friends?"

"No, that is not the case--"

"How could you forget me? I knew you were cold-hearted, but this is ridiculous!"

"Aphrodite! I do not remember you looking like a woman! I have not seen you in three years!" This halted the Pisces saint. They locked eyes, and Aphrodite's eyes began to water. Camus wanted to say something else, but his old friend stormed off before he could open his mouth. He felt that everything he said to his old friend was wrong.

Aphrodite realized, upon exit of the temple, that he went in the wrong direction. He wasn't about to risk an awkward moment passing by Camus again, so instead he continued through the rest of the temples. Since he couldn't cry in the privacy of his temple, he fought against the urge to do so. Why did it hurt so much? Indeed, the two saints were very good friends back then, but was the confrontation enough to hurt Aphrodite to the point of tears? He stopped crying just before the Capricorn saint spotted him. It didn't look like Shura was in his training, a rare sight.

"Aphrodite? You do not look well. Are you alright?" Shura's eyes intensely followed the Pisces saint. Something was different about him.

"I'm fine." He only spoke when a pang of pain consumed his head. Overwhelmed, he fell. His peer instantly helped him to his feet.

"You need to rest."

Aphrodite recognized the intruding energy. "No, Shura, that doesn't work."

Shura stopped his attempt at healing. "It does not work?"

"It just doesn't. I don't know why not." He continued to hold his head. Shura noticed several oddities about his fellow saint. "Your fingernails are much too long, you need to cut them." Only the Scorpio saint had a purpose in long fingernails, and even he only allowed them to lengthen when performing his Scarlet Needle. Otherwise, it was considered a lack of grooming that got in the way of being a saint. This prompted Aphrodite to look at his fingers to find the accusation true. "Also, wash your face."

"Wash my face?"

"There is... paint on it." He shook his head, uncomfortable with his observation. "It looks like makeup. Take it off before someone else sees you wearing it."

Makeup? Makeup? There was no mirror to check, but the Capricorn saint was forever true to his word. This was not only unexpected, but among the last things the saint needed to deal with without the security of his temple. "Uh, thank you."

He hastily retreated to the fountain inside the temple and rinsed his face. Sure enough, colors ran into the water. When had makeup been applied to his face? There wasn't even so much as a single lipstick in the entirety of Sanctuary, so how could this feminine accessory appear on his face? Satisfied with his cleaned face in the reflection, he stood up to find Shura nearby. They only looked at each other when the Capricorn saint suddenly reacted as if he saw a ghost.

"What's wrong?"

"Your face! It has makeup again!"

"What? Impossible!" Aphrodite confirmed the discovery in the water surface. In panic, he rubbed the water over his face vigorously. He scarcely let himself breathe before cleansing the makeup away. He caught his breath as he sat on the fountain wall and faced Shura again. "Is it gone?" The Capricorn saint nodded in agreement. For now, it looked as if the problem was solved. Aphrodite stood again. "I should get going." He continued through the temple, but looked back before exit. "Please don't tell anyone about this?"

"I will not." Shura had as sharp an eyesight as any gold saint, so his vision was not in doubt when he had that final look at his fellow gold saint. Maybe it was light beyond him, but Aphrodite appeared more a woman than he could ever imagine. Granted, the Pisces saint was always supposed to be the most attractive saint, but this was superhuman. For as long as he could remember, there was at least some sort of visual cue to identify Aphrodite as male, but this time, there was no such aid. Maybe it came with physical maturation? He had barely spent time with the saint in recent years, so perhaps he failed to recognize Aphrodite as he appears now rather than how he looked in childhood.

It was a fortunate hour, Aphrodite felt, that all the lower temples were vacant. With no one to meet and greet, he had an easy access to the lower Sanctuary. He needed to relax, especially when his headache was at its low point. Since he was still damp from cleaning his face, he figured he might as well try the large baths. He hadn't used them in over 5 years, so it was almost a new experience to him. Little time was spent in undressing and entering the baths proper. It looked as if he was alone in the place.

Little did Aprodite know that there was another in the baths, a gold saint in fact. Out of all the gold saints, Aioria most frequently used the lower baths, much like his habit of seldom wearing his gold cloth. He had been submerged at the moment the Pisces saint entered, so he hadn't known of the bath's new patron. He gently surfaced and spotted the lithe body. At first he had no idea who it was, and even suspected this person to be a girl. However, only one saint had tiger-stripe scars along his torso. It was something that captivated the Leo saint many years ago, when he was still training with his brother. When he first saw Aphrodite's scars, it was scary, almost, that anyone could receive such wounds. He never learned how those scars inflicted, and he never dared to ask the saint himself. All those years of not knowing about Aphrodite created a sort of awe for Aioria. He remained still and decided not to bother Aphrodite.

However, the worst person in the world to bother Aphrodite, in fact, decided to bother the Pisces saint. "Ha! Even if you look like a girl, I never would have imagined you shaved like a girl too!" Deathmask, rather cocky in both ways as usual, barged into the baths.

"Shut-up!" Aphrodite tried to cover his shameful parts, but the Cancer was too fast and already held his arm.

"Not even a root or a bud down there. Have you even grown hair at all?" A force collided with his jaw, but he took it as a joke. "A bit feisty today, aren't we?"

"Leave me alone!" Aphrodite ran away from his antagonist, and towards Aioria. Was the saint that angry that he failed to see how close he was to Aioria? The Leo saint would have withdrawn, but an uneven tile tripped the Pisces saint, and sent him tumbling toward Aioria at even faster speed. Before both knew what happened, one was on top of the other. There was nothing between them but the water. Deathmask made a remark, but Aioria's eyes met with Aphrodite's eyes. For a moment Aioria sensed emotions, and he averted his gaze to act against Deathmask.

"Leave him, alone, Deathmask! Can't you see he doesn't want to be bothered?"

"Oh? You're going to do something about it?"

Aioria let the other fall to the side and he stood up in a challenging posture. "Did you come here to bathe, or did you come here to cause trouble? If you're here for trouble, I can give you trouble." His raised fist contained small surges of electricity.

Deathmask studied the two saints. Aioria was someone who never held back in a fight, and would rather die fighting than lose to anyone, saint or no saint. Aphrodite, although less aggressive than Aioria, stared angrily against Deathmask. If he picked a fight here, it meant dealing with two gold saints. "You're not worth the time, kitty-cat." He left after his remark.

"Glad that's over with. Are you alright?" Aphrodite was unable to answer because his headache grew to intolerable levels. He shivered while holding his head. "Hey, what's wrong?" When he neared, Aphrodite tensed up, and let out a little shriek.

It was the worst place to have it happen, and in front of the Leo saint no less! Tense as possible, he couldn't deny the fact that a painless moment had just transpired. It was when he fell on the Leo saint that there was not even the slightest pain. But then "it" happened. Not only did he feel no trouble at the moment, he felt pleasure. And it was a sensation he couldn't admit to. Something int he back of his mind urged him to continue with what felt pleasant, but he fought against it. It was an urge alien to him. When it never existed all his life, why should it exist now, totally foreign and perverting his entire world? He didn't want it, and he desperately tried to get rid of it. Pain crippled him, and he lost sense of where he was. He couldn't tell if he was crying or not.

"Aphrodite?" Aioria was still there, even when twenty minutes passed. He spoke because he thought the saint's fit was over.

He wiped the tears from his eyes, and found makeup rubbed off. He couldn't hide this bizarre phenomenon. The headache was a low pulse, and he felt exhausted from suffering the pain that long. "You didn't have to watch me."

"I wasn't sure what was going on, but... have you ever spoken to anyone about how you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

Aioria wasn't sure how to describe it. He wasn't one to consider himself worldly, but he learned about enough earthly things. He wished he wasn't in the water the time, when he saw what was happening to Aphrodite. "Uh, I mean, when was the last time you talked to anyone about what you feel, inside?"

It was a hard question to grip, but Aphrodite managed to figure out what Aioria was saying. If he was right, it meant he hadn't had such a time since he was very young. Was it around the time he was given his gold cloth? The pope, he remembered, would spend time with him and the others. Back then, they were very close to the pope, and clung to him for attention like any child to his parent. Since then, the pope was withdrawn, so they lost a mentor to be there for them as they grew up. Had he grown up without guidance? "No, not since I was little."

Aioria sighed. "This is hard for me to say, but it looks like you're having a hard time accepting a part of you that comes with... growing up."

He wiped some of the makeup off first. "What do you mean?"

"Aphrodite... everyone, when they get older, starts to feel something about other people. I can't believe you wouldn't know about that."

"No, I don't." The headache was almost gone, as if allowing his mind to hear what Aioria was struggling to address.

"Aphrodite... do you like girls... or do you like boys?"

"I don't really like anyone--"

"I mean 'like' like."

"Like' like?" Was that what it was called? It was an entirely different feeling, and he had confused it childishly? Somehow it was beginning to make sense.

"So do you like girls, or do you like boys?"

"Uh... I don't know. Is there really a difference?" Upon hearing this, Aioria held his face in his hand.

"Uh, you do know the difference between boys and girls, right?"

"Boys are boys, and girls are girls. Right?"

"It's more... complicated than that." Aioria couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could someone senior to him be so inept about simple facts of life? Then it dawned on him. Aphrodite was likely the most cloistered gold saint. He wasn't even sure if the Pisces saint even saw a female saint, let alone a girl that wasn't a saint. Couple that with his years of isolation near the top of Sanctuary, and it became apparent that Aphrodite really was ignorant. Not only was he inept, his body was a late bloomer to not grow any of that grown-up hair. It was like the saint was bound to childhood without his awareness.

The fingernails, the makeup, the change in voice; they were all signs the Leo saint understood as indicating something new about Aphrodite. However, when he fell on him, he didn't like how closely they rubbed together. He identified the situation to imply something, but there was no telling if Aphrodite identified the situation as such. Then there was the fit, if it could be called that. The whole time Aphrodite writhed in pain, he let out something in the water. The longevity of it was one thing, but it happened in environment with only the Leo saint, a confident man, before him. These were more hints as to where the Pisces was going as a man, if a man at all. It was unheard of in Sanctuary, and he doubted whether the pope should be informed about this. This was a difficult issue, since he wasn't confident in dealing with someone he always considered his senior. He needed help to help Aphrodite, and there was one person he could turn to for help about anything, even more than the pope.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am afraid I cannot help you." Virgo Shaka was in his calm, meditative composure, as usual.

Aioria did not expect such a response. Usually the Virgo saint spoke mystically whenever the Leo saint had a question. Even if it was a riddle, it gave Aioria something to wrap his mind around and actually gave him some sense of security with a challenge. "Why not? You always know everything."

"I do not know everything, Aioria."

"Sure you do, you knew about--"

"I do not know everything. I only helped you to focus on your problems. It is you who found the answers you seek. You wish to have my insight, but this is a matter I have no--" Shaka paused, his eyebrows tense with a slight frustration, "--experience with."

"No experience? You mean you--" He stopped himself when he realized who he was talking to. There was a good reason why his friend was Virgo Shaka. "Gee... I thought I was the only one with issues."

"I do not see it as an issue."

"Alright, well, the fact remains, Aphrodite isn't exactly turning out to be... to be... uh, turning out to be a... man?"

"What do you fear?"

"Huh? I don't follow you."

"About Aphrodite, what do you fear about him that you feel you must council with me?"

"Oh, I don't--" He realized he hadn't exactly thought exactly what it was so much as what impact it was having on him. "--know. Look, he got really close to me, and he got excited. Then he cried about it." Once he set his mind to it clearly, he was able to point it out. "He's confused his feelings about liking people, and he's almost a woman and a man at the same time."

Shaka did not respond right away, but weighed the presentation. It was a much more concise account than what Aioria originally babbled about upon entering the Virgo temple. "Interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Aphrodite is suffering, yes?"

"I'd say so. I can't just leave it like that, though."

"Aphrodite must rediscover his self. I have felt doubt from the Pisces temple for some time, but I have not understood what sort of doubt it was, or why it continued for so long. Now that you have spoken to me about Aphrodite, I feel that I am closer to learning what is wrong."

"You knew about him?"

"Not personally. As I have said, I felt the doubt within the Pisces temple. If Aphrodite is struggling with his identity, as you say, then perhaps that is where the doubt lies."

"You could have spoken to Aphrodite about it."

"And you only waited until Aphrodite spoke to you."

"Hey, don't try to put the blame on me--"

"Neither of us could have learnt anything from confronting Aphrodite before he was ready to communicate with anyone. Aphrodite simply chose to communicate with you first."

"Why me, though?"

"Maybe it is for no reason at all? Maybe because you know what it feels like to be alone in your problems."

Aioria never forgot the past. "I see what you mean. Alright, how can I help Aphrodite?"

"If solitude is what brought him to his crisis, then perhaps solitude is not the solution."

"You mean... be friends with him?"

"If that is what you believe you can do, yes."

"What if he really likes... men?"

"You would change your attitude towards him because of where he directs his affection?"

"Uh, that isn't the point?"

"You said it yourself, that Aphrodite has no discrimination between male and female despite his age. Unless you want to force him to discriminate, you have to accept the fact that he is still innocent."

"I see." He figured that was all the help he needed from his friend. "Thanks, Shaka." He turned to leave.

"Aioria."

"Yes?"

"Please do not step on the flowers."

Aioria realized that he had stood on the small patch of flowers before Shaka's high place. He immediately jumped away from the colorful arrangement. "Uh, sorry." He left.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: As I do not have a word processor better than Wordpad, due to computer problems, I am unable to edit this chapter with the same attention as previous chapters. Sometime in the future, this chapter may be edited.

* * *

Neither saint would have imagined to have lunch with the other, but circumstances brought their friendship closer. Leo Aiolia finished his meal first, and Scorpio Milo finished not long after. He had paused several times to make conversation, and each attempt was a lame observation to get the Leo saint's attention. This lunch in the city wasn't planned. The two had actually left Sanctuary in a huff. Both were unsure of the situation the left in Sanctuary.

Milo finished his glass of water. "Aiolia, you think our talk affected him to behave that way?"

"I don't know." The Leo saint quaffed his water. Despite having a meal so quickly, his mouth still felt like he had tasted something unpleasant hours before.

This was an autumn day when the two saints decided to visit the Pisces temple. Months earlier, the two had spoken to Aphrodite about certain issues. Since Virgo Shaka was unable to help Aiolia, the Leo saint found help in the Scorpio saint. Together, they gave what they felt was an informative conversation. Afterwards, the saints seemed to be on friendlier terms, with either making a weekly visit to Aphrodite. However, this time both went, and the time of day coincided with what must have been a recent habit of the Pisces saint. Both only peered through a doorway to catch sight of their fellow saint in the most depraved behavior imaginable. They quietly retreated and felt the need to flee further away from the disturbing epicenter. This is what brought them to their lunch.

Aiolia held his hands, as if in contemplation. Although the two saints were on friendly terms, they couldn't be considered friends in the truest sense. Although both shared a deep sense of justice, Aioria had always lived on the outside due to his brother. This was why he distanced himself even from potential friends like Milo. This current situation, however, introduced a change in their relationship. Both had undergone the same problem, so they were comrades in the awkward situation.

"Maybe we should confront Aphrodite about this?"

"No, Milo, that's a stupid idea. He'll think we're spying on him."

"We can't possibly be called perverts compared to him. Did you see what he was doing to himself?"

"Yes I saw, and I rather prefer you didn't remind me of that." Aioria called the waitress for more water. The mere memory of that sight caused a gag reflex in him. "Look, we can't let him know we know his... ugh, 'secret."

"But we can't ignore it! He's probably defiling the temple even as we speak!"

"I can't go back there. The sight of any temple is enough to sicken me." They drank more water in silence, this time chewing the ice to kill further time.

Milo checked his watch. "Well have to go back sometime. We've been here an hour already. The manager is starting to get suspicious."

"Order a dessert then."

"I can't, I don't have anymore money for that." This crossed Aiolia's mind in a strong way. He checked his pockets. The both of them could only afford what they already ate. "So we can't stay here then."

"Let's just pay and go elsewhere." Milo only finished when a streak of blonde hair entered the restaurant.

"Oh, wow, the both of you are here too!" The feminine voice was as unmistakable as the mole on the arrival's cheek.

"What a coincidence, Aphrodite." Milo weakly smiled as he chewed an ice cube. "We must be psychic, or something." Aioria suddenly chewed a mouthful of ice cubes. His glare matched Milo's to the exact mood.

When Aphrodite's hand rested on the table, Aioria slowly slid his glass away. He was well-aware of where Aphrodite's hand had been. "Have you two already eaten?"

"Yes, actually. We were just about to leave."

"Oh..." Aioria could see the watery disappointment in Aphrodite's face.

"Actually we only..." Whether it was telepathically or physically, Milo converyed his signal of protest to Aiolia to abort what he was about to say. It was too late, and the words left his mouth without realizing what he got himself into. "...Had a snack since we couldn't afford a full meal." He bit his honest tongue. He suddenly felt very small.

"Oh that's alright, I can treat you both to a big lunch. You don't mind, right?"

Milo gave up. "No, not at all. Thank you." He shifted aside to let Aphrodite sit next to him. He was certain that if he got in contact with the Pisces saint at all, he would melt. A sudden whiff of fragrances calmed him.

Aioria didn't hold his tongue. "What's that smell?"

"Oh, I just had a bath. I started using a new deodorant."

"That's perfume, Aphrodite."

"Oh, it is?" He blushed with embarassment. The dampness in his hair was a relief for the two gold saints. Surely Aphrodite was nowhere near as hazardous as he was when they last saw him. "I can't tell these things apart." Aphrodite called the waitress for a menu, and explained that he along with the other two would have much more food. Aioria noticed an unfamiliar stutter in his speech. Although he went outside much more often in the past month, the Pisces saint was still introverted enough to lose confidence talking to new people. "I just decided to go to the city for lunch today. Who knew we'd go to the same restaurant?" Both Milo and Aioria awkwardly laughed.

Aioria remembered that because Aphrodite was so introverted, he almost never used his meager stipend that all gold saints receive. Given the years of isolation, the Pisces saint really could afford a feast for three men. Then something very red caught the Leo saint's attention. When had Aphrodite worn a bow in his hair? He swore it wasn't there before. A glance at Milo's eyes told the saint that he was not alone in the observation. They mentally agreed to ignore the oddity and continue to humor their inept peer.

"So... what were you two talking about before I came in?" Aioria watched the feminine hand curl around the new glass.

"Not much." Aioria leaned back and took a deep breath.

"Actually, I was going over the new trainee assignments with Aiolia." This caused the Leo saint to straighten, and then lean forward with a regretful attention. He knew Milo was lying.

"New trainee assignments? The pope gave out new assignments?"

"Not many. You didn't get any students?"

"No." Aphrodite sipped his water again. He liked how he could enjoy this water with almost no headache.

Milo expected more of a response from Aphrodite, so he wondered if it was pointless to lie at all. When Aphrodite set his glass down, Milo instinctively jerked away as if the Pisces saint was still untouchable. Never did such a dainty arm generate so much fear. "Well, there's not much to discuss about the new students. No real talent after the groups that started two years ago. Even Death Queen Island has a student from then, and the student is still alive."

Aioria remembered what he had observed in Sanctuary on a daily basis. "Right now it looks like Ophiuchus Shaina's student, Cassios, is the strongest training for the Pegasus cloth."

"It's not a strong cloth, anymore, Aioria." Milo didn't hesitate to share what he knew. "It's quite flimsy from overuse. I bet once it's worn again, it'll need to be revived by Mu. That's if the Aries saint ever shows his face in Sanctuary again. Maybe Mu is trying to destroy sainthood by keeping himself in such an impossible, secret place."

"So there isn't any promising student that just started now?" Aphrodite chewed an ice cube. The pink lipstick was more obvious than ever, and made Aioria nearly wretch at the idea that he was looking a creature that, despite all the effeminate dressings, had a penis.

Aioria shook his head a little to get his mind off Aphrodite. "No there isn't. They're like that student of Eagle Marin. Even though she personally instructed him since he arrived at Sanctuary, he hasn't shown much potential compared to Cassios."

"The last Pegasus saint earned his cloth in two years, so none of those kids can hope to be at such a level." When Milo spoke, the waitress served them salad. She served a pitcher of water this time. Aphrodite poured first, and this caused the other two to be apprehensive about taking the pitcher afterwards. They knew where that hand had been, and did not wish to share its experience by proxy. Milo, by some sudden stroke of wit, held his glass in the way that obligated Aphrodite to pour for him, and Aioria likewise followed the trick. They knew that when their water depleted again, one of them would have to touch the handle. So they planned to wait until Aphrodite poured for himself again before refilling their glasses.

The waitress returned with bread and olive oil, and explained that the restaurant began to serve the compliments of dinner at this hour. Milo happened to look at the exact moment when Aphrodite bit into his bread. He gulped as his imagination warped what he saw earlier that day juxtaposed onto what he presently saw. He averted his gaze to see that the restaurant was filling up. Was it two hours spent in this restaurant already?

The waitress served a glass of wine to Aphrodite. The saint gave a glance at Aioria and Milo that seemed to ask, "Does this restaurant serve complimentary wine?"

Both saints returned their glances and gave the impression, "No, wine is only ordered, and we did not order any."

The short moment for confusion was settled when the waitress informed Aphrodite of what she did. "Compliments from the gentleman at that table, miss." Her head tilted to indicate which patron it was that sent the wine. The waitress left a dumbfounded Aphrodite looking at this man who knew his inviting message was getting a reaction. Aphrodite blushed, but not from flattery. That slow, painful pulse emerged at the back of his head. He glanced at both Aioria and Milo, and they could see the embarassment in his eyes. Aioria wished this whole event didn't happen, because the watering in the Aphrodite's saddened eyes was something that made his insides churn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: I stopped caring how flawless an entry has to be. This, and later chapters, may get edited whenever I feel like it.

"Hey, just relax." Milo had a knack for saving lives, it seemed. "Just take it. I mean, he's still made the expence for you. Taking it means he's lost his investment, since you'll never give him anything in return. Just think of it as getting back at him." The logic was clear enough to calm Aphrodite.

The headache subsided, and the delicate saint weakly smiled. The words "getting back at him," hung in his mind prominently. It felt like the natural thing to do, to use someone's misguided fancy like that. That sort of thinking bothered Aioria, however.

"Hey, that's Anastasios!" Milo observed the familar face enter the restaurant. He moved rather hurriedly. "Over here!" Milo gestured and the young man arrived. "What brings you here?"

"Scorpio Milo, Leo Aioria, you're requested at Sanctuary."

"The pope wants us?"

"Yes. He hasn't personally called because he knows you're close enough to heed his summon."

"Just the both of us? What about Aphrodite?"

"I'm sorry, he only requested the both of you."

Milo shrugged his shoulders. "Well, there's nothing we can do. We better get going."

"I guess you won't be having dinner, then." Aphrodite shifted and rose to let the other saint out.

"I guess not." Milo hesitated before moving over the space that his weird comrade occupied. "Well, maybe some other time."

"That will be good. See you later." Aphrodite returned to his seat as the three young men left.

They had gone a block before Anastasios spoke. "That was what you wanted, Milo?"

"Yes, you did a good job back there."

Aioria felt lost. "Milo? What's going on?"

"Aioria, just because we're in town, it does not mean a saint cannot use his sixth sense."

"Scorpio Milo instructed me to go to the restaurant and say those lines."

Aiolia didn't expect such an underhanded deed, but he couldn't argue that it got them out of an awkward situation. He felt bad for leaving Aphrodite like that, especially when they were supposed to be better friends to him. "Was that all we could do?"

"I know using cosmo for something like that is selfish, but we're in over our heads right now. We're just going to have to figure out what to do tomorrow."

"Milo, about that wine... did you notice something?"

"What do you mean?"

"He took insult from the man, remember?"

"Yes, but what's so special about that. Any man in his right mind wouldn't take that crap."

"Exactly. Aphrodite took it as an insult."

"I see. I guess he isn't as strange as we thought."

Meanwhile, Aphrodite felt insecure about sitting alone in the booth. Food was not worth isolation in a place men desired the wrong king of company from him. He was about to call for a waiter when a woman crossed his line of sight. She looked at him, and he looked back. She paused, then smiled as she approached.

"Hey, cutie!" Something seemed out of place with her, but Aphrodite couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Uh, I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Well, not yet, but that's about to change very soon." She took the seat facing him.

"Look, I was just about to leave."

"Oh no, don't worry. It'll be on me, just stay."

"Alright, fine." Why was a total stranger so open and friendly with him? "At least introduce yourself?"

It was the accent, he never heard such a skewed greek before. "Ashe."

"Ashe?"

"Yup."

"Uh, Ashe, do you... normally sit at the tables of total strangers?"

She giggled, then teasingly said, "Yes."

"Isn't that a little... rude?"

"Maybe, but I'm only being... friendly." Her words hung when her leg brushed up against Aphrodite's. He jerked, unsure of how to handle this attention. She licked the bread before taking a bite. The saint only grew more curious.

"Uh, my name is Aphrodite."

"Such a beautiful name. Named after the goddess, right?"

"Yes."

"I can definitely see why."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you're so cute at being so innocent. You're absolutely stunning!"

"Well you look beautiful too."

"But nothing at all like you, you make it a crime."

The way she came on so strong, Aphrodite wondered what she wanted. "Uhm, is there any reason you're with me now?"

"Oh! I get carried away sometimes. I'm here in Athens on business."

"Business?"

"I'm getting to that. I'm on a talent search for a modeling agency."

"Your'e searching for a modeling agency?"

The question made her laugh. "No, silly, I'm searching for new models to have in the modeling agency."

"Why don't you just model?" This caused her to laugh again. She then held her fingers like a square in front of him, closing one eye as she looked at him through the manual construction. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"You're amazing! As soon as I saw you, I knew I just had to get you."

"Get me?"

"To model, silly! To think, I just came in here to use the bathroom."

"You better go then." She looked puzzled. "To the bathroom, I mean."

"Oh, yes, I better do that." She quickly set off for her original agenda.

With nothing to do, the saint decided to drink the wine. Aphrodite wondered if he should rush out of the restaurant, but there was no way to do that without wronging the establishment. Ashe reappeared rather quickly. "That was fast."

"Yeah, I pee standing up." The saint nearly choked on his wine. "Oh take it easy there." He recovered and awkwardly looked her in the eyes. "I still can't get over how gorgeous you are!"

"You seem really interested in expressing that."

"Of course I am. You look so wonderful!"

"You think I look wonderful?"

"Of course! Why would you not think so? Have you looked in a mirror?"

"Well, nobody seems to like how I look."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not. I get in trouble because of it." He thought about Deathmask and Camus.

"Aw, that's no good." As soon as she said that, Aphrodite pinpointed the real oddity he saw the whole time. Her teeth were incredibly pointed, like that of a bear trap. He grimaced. "What's wrong?"

The saint had no reservations. "Your teeth."

She proudly smiled to display her inhuman attribute. Satisfied she caused him to recoil, she went on like nothing happened. "Anyway, I could use a snack. You already ate?"

"No, actually."

"Then it looks like you're getting a meal."

"I was planning on it."

"Oh so you know what you're getting?"

"Yes. Do you need a menu?"

"Nope, I'll have a gyro."

Aphrodite corrected her poor greek. "Gyro."

"Whatever. Hey waitress!" She came, and finally took real orders from the table. She ordered the most expensive wine, and waited until the waitress left to explain her decision. "It's the company money that pays! I get to do whatever I want in this city as long as I find a new model. Seeing as how we've met, my work is just about over."

"What is that, exactly?"

"What is what?"

"A model."

"Oh that's what you'll be. You just make poses and get your pictures taken by a camera."

"What I'll be? I didn't agree to anything."

"Oh, there's no reason to not model. You'll make easy money, and get famous. Oh you'll definitely become famous."

"I have no use for fame, or money."

"Then how about the endless women?"

"I'm still not interested."

"No?" Her leg brushed up against his. "Come on, you'll love it. I can take photos at my hotel room."

There wasn't an urgent need for his presence in Sanctuary. With Aioria and Milo mandated to their posts, it made up for the absence of Pisces that evening. "I'll think about it."


	6. Chapter 6

The phone rang five times before Ashe picked it up. "Yeah? I'm working on it, just give me the day to finish up." She sat up on the bed, facing away from the window. Her bedfellow still slept soundly. "I know I know, but I think I found what we're looking for." She listened for a while. "You mean he's here?" She hastily found a pen and paper and scribbled the note. "It'll go much easier with him around." Soon, she hung up and mulled over the note. Ashe turned and reached over to her bed mate. "Oh, such a shame to wake such a sleeping beauty." She caressed his face. "Come on, sweety." The blonde groggily shifted. "We've got a big day ahead of us."

The daylight caused him to wince, but eventually he acclimated. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Ashe, you silly goose!"

"Ashe?" He shifted up and found himself in a hotel room. "It's morning?"

"Well, no, it's one in the afternoon."

He jumped out of bed. "No, I've been gone too long!" He tried to make his exit, but found that going out stark naked was not a good idea.

"Going out like that? I like your style." She stood up as well, and was just as nude as he was. The events last night were clear to him, so he wasn't too surprised by her exposed body. Still, until yesterday, he never imagined he'd see a nude female.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Oh those rags? I don't know. Just pick from over there. You wore half of the stuff for the photos last night." Aphrodite picked through the items, unsure if he indeed wore them as she said. "What's the rush? You're a big boy, you don't have a curfew."

"Yes, I do."

"What? It couldn't be work."

"You could say it's work."

"I can't imagine you working. You ought to make a living by just looking pretty."

The saint found a shirt, but had trouble finding pants. "I have to report to my duty. Even if I don't do much, I'm still required. Where are the pants?"

"In the other bag, dear." Ashe had calmly approached the kneeling saint, then embraced him from behind. It unsettled him a bit. A low throb occured in the back of his skull. There was an additional feeling on his head. "Your hair smells nice." He didn't respond. "There's someone I want you to see today."

"I can't gallavant around any longer."

"Can't you just call in sick?"

"Over there, there is no such thing as sick."

"Ooooh, you sound so ominous." She rubbed against him. When he found tattered jeans, he stood so fast that Ashe had no choice but to cling to him for balance. He ended up standing with her completely clung to his backside. He had no trouble walking about in search of undergarment. "How are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Wearing me like a backpack!" Aphrodite promptly shoved her off his back.

"You lost my underwear."

"Just wear mine. It's in that suitcase."

"I can't wear this." The saint rejected a thong. He found ladies briefs, but he made no discrimination. Then again, he was such a slender figure that it made no difference.

She enjoyed watching him slide the garmet up his legs. He had to tuck himself a little, but otherwise it was an adequate for wherever he was going. She reluctantly dressed herself as well. She felt better in nude. "No, you can't just wear that shirt alone. Put this over it." She handed him an oversized shirt.

"It's too big."

"It's supposed to be, and you wear this side down." She moved the collar off one shoulder. "There, all done." He observed her finish dressing. "Now you're definitely ready to meet my friend."

"I have to go back to where I need to be, remember."

"Well we can meet my friend, then escort you to your job."

"That won't be possible."

"Oh come on, you're already late, what could a few more hours be?"

"Look, I've already done too much."

"But it was worth it, right? You don't regret last night?"

"Well..." The saint had to admit it felt good. He suddenly held his head in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Just these headaches. They happen randomly."

"Maybe I can help." She searched a bag by the sink, and procured a small bottle. "Here, take this." She offered the pill, and Aphrodite accepted under the stress of pain. He swallowed and tried to remain still and calm. Ashe wrapped her arms around him. "There there, you'll feel better soon." He didn't question the pills that just happened to be illegal outside of prescription. At first Aphrodite hesitated to return the embrace, but he gave in. Afterall, he had become more than intimate with her last night.


End file.
